Open Your Heart To Love
by Foxy 'mallow
Summary: Angela and Ben at prom sorry, not a very interesting summary, the storys better!


AN: this story was written for the contest from Nightshade tears heres the link if anyone wants to enter! .net/s/4687520/1/New_Twilight_Contest the entries end December 18 though!

Open Your Eyes to Love

Angela couldn't believe it when ben had asked her to the prom, only now that she was in the decked out gym in a gorgeous dress with him did she really believe it. She'd had a crush on him for awhile and it had turned out that _he_ had a crush on _her_ too.

The gym looked so different, there were crepe paper streamers everywhere, a long table filled with different sorts of refreshments, and there were steady pulsing lights over the vast crowd. Angela saw Mike and Jessica looking happy together and Bella and Edward were just walking in, Bella had a small pout on her face.

A new song started. It was slow, so Angela put her hands around Ben's neck and he put his around her waist, as did every other couple in the room.

You've been searching the world to find true love

But looking in all the wrong places

Angela felt so right here, in his arms, gently swaying from side to side in tune with the song. She smiled at him and he smiled back, they were both quiet, but the silence was not uncomfortable.

It's here, it's now. Open your eyes and see it.

Right here, right now. Open your eyes to love

In this perfect moment that put all other perfect moments to shame it did not matter to either of them that she was a whole head taller than him. Why should they let something like that get in their way? It would have been petty to worry about that. They gazed into each others eyes and nothing else mattered, he only saw _her_, and she only saw _him._

You've been down on yourself thinking something' wrong

Wondering why love has never found you

Don't you know it's been right here all along

If only you'd look around you

Angela was in a state of pure bliss as Ben held her close. Her thoughts went along with the song: She had known Ben most of her life, but had not really ever looked at him as more than a friend. Now they were both taking a chance and opening their eyes to love and neither one of them could have been more happy about it.

Love has been right by your side, so close that you couldn't see

if love could speak it would shout to the sky

"I've always been here! I always will be!"

Angela sighed in total contentment. Ben smiled at her, usually considering the shy, quiet person she was, something like that might have made her blush a little and look down in embarrassment, but she felt comfortable around Ben. She leaned down and rested her head against his shoulder and enjoyed the moment.

Open your heart to love

The song ended. Angela didn't want to let go of Ben anymore than he wanted to let go of her. He pulled her face to his and kissed her, she kissed him back and the whole world seemed to freeze. Then the impossible happened.

Somehow they both felt _happier_, Angela felt like she might burst and loved the feeling. Ben was the happiest he'd been in his entire life. Angela was the _one_, he could feel it, and was pretty sure she could too. They drew apart and went on to enjoy the rest of the night. They danced, they laughed with friends, they had a wonderful time. Angela was glad that all her friends seemed to be having fun too. Jessica couldn't stop gushing about how wonderful everything was and Angela couldn't agree more.

Briefly Angela caught up with Bella who was of course, there with Edward. She seemed happy enough, despite the fact she almost killed herself not long before. It was strange how Bella had gotten to Edward, but Angela was glad she was happy.

Once the dance ended a bunch of their friends decided to go to the nearby diner for awhile, no one was ready to go home yet. They all talked and laughed over coffee, until the time came far to quickly, to go home.

Ben drove Angela home, when they stopped in front of her house she said "Thank you so much, I had a wonderful time!" "Me too" Ben agreed, they got out of the car and he walked her to the front door. And there on the doorstep he kissed her again, it was kind of a cliché, but what did that matter?

They had both opened their eyes, hearts and minds to love, and were very glad they did.

And they all lived happily ever after (I think)

AN: this is based on the song Open Your Eyes (TO Love) by LMNT, it is on the soundtrack for the Lizzie Mcguire movie. here are the lyrics

You've been searching the world to find true love

But looking in all the wrong places

When all of the time you've been blind to love

As plain as the nose on your faces

Chorus:

It's here, it's now. Open your eyes and see it

Right here, right now. Open your eyes to love

You've been down on yourself thinking something' wrong

Wondering why love has never found you

Don't you know it's been right here all along

If only you'd look around you

Chorus

Love has been right by your side, so close that you couldn't see

If love could speak it would shout to the sky

"I've always been here! I always will be!"

Chorus

Open your eyes…

Open your mind to love

Open your heart to love


End file.
